


The Green-Eyed Monster

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Pidge | Katie Holt, Season 7ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: When Pidge finds other ways to spend her time, Lance starts to realize how much time they spent together.





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kissing Prompt #26: Jealous Kiss.  
This was also my first request ever, so I hold it near and dear to my heart.

Lance hated himself a little bit.

He had thought he was doing really well. He had found his place on the team and felt more valuable than ever being Keith’s right hand and the established sharpshooter. He had even come to terms with the fact that Allura would never love him in the same way he loved her, and after coming to that realization, his feelings had started to wane.

He had his family back, and was actively involved in both the salvation and restoration of his home planet. He was the hero he had always wanted to be.

But as he watched Pidge and James Griffin share lunch in the Garrison lab (something even  _ he  _ knew wasn’t allowed), he felt the little green-eyed monster start to thrash in his chest again and hated himself a little bit more.

He had never thought of himself as someone who was the type to want something that they couldn’t have, but he figured that he had never come across something that  _ could have been his _ , but was now out of reach.

It wasn’t like Pidge and James were even dating! They were just friends who had a lot of common ground, and lots of stuff to talk about, and similar worldviews… Lance was sure they would be dating soon if he didn’t do something about it.

The question was: what could he do about it? It would have been easy enough to be petty and mean to him… If the guy hadn’t ended up being kinda likable in the end. Besides, he knew that James was also good friends with Veronica, and Lance definitely wasn’t planning on burning any bridges with his newly recovered family anytime soon. There was also the small fact that Hunk and Keith could see right through him.

Hunk had realized that Lance was jealous of Pidge’s quality time with James before Lance did himself. They had all been in the cafeteria, eating their lunch, when Pidge, who was sitting across from Lance, started trading food items with James. He traded his peanut butter cookie for her yogurt cup, and she traded her extra corn dog for his fried okra. They were giggling and fake arguing throughout the whole exchange, and it all looked so much like flirting as they swatted each others’ hands away from the food they wanted to keep that Lance could feel the jealousy consuming him. At the time he hadn’t recognized it, but Hunk had, and Lance still remembered the sly look the robust man had given him over the edge of his juice box. 

That experience had been especially humiliating because after the whole exchange, Lance had tried to trade her his peanut butter cookie as well. “No thanks.” she had said, although she did blush heavily. Lance still wasn’t sure what that was about. 

And once Lance had figured it out, it wasn’t long before Keith had somehow found out. Lance was still trying to figure out who to blame for that. Now the two were constantly teasing him about how much he  _ loved  _ Pidge, and singing that silly childhood rhyme, “Lance and Pidge, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Sometimes they even made harmonies, and at one point performed a fully choreographed dramatic interpretation which they somehow dragged Coran into. 

Needless to say, it was definitely starting to grate on Lance’s nerves.

He didn’t even like her like that… Did he? He had never really considered Pidge as a romantic option before the given situation, and that only caused him to kick himself even more because of course she was an option. She was beautiful, and funny, and loved video games, and her family, and could hand him his own ass on a platter and he would say thank you, and…  _ Quiznack.  _ He liked her a lot _ . _

This went on for weeks, with Lance pining after Pidge, having just realized that he fell for her at some point, while Pidge and James only got closer. Lance started seeing less and less of Pidge, until the only times he was guaranteed to see her were their scheduled game nights with the old Mercury Gameflux they had bought at the space mall by stealing coins from the wishing fountain. Thinking back on it now, Lance realized that could have easily been considered a date. He wondered if Pidge had ever thought of it that way.

One night during their traditional weekly game nights, Pidge was kicking his butt at Killbot Phantasm I, as usual. At the same time, almost as if she was showing off, she was talking his ear off about the new enhancements that her and James had been working on for the MFE fighter planes. Lance felt his agitation grow slowly every time she mentioned his name, and when she transitioned from talking about the professional aspect of their relationship to a funny story he had told her, Lance couldn’t take it any longer. He pressed pause on the game.

“And then Leifsdottir was like… Hey! Why’d you pause the game?” She whipped her head around to look at him with a surprised and slightly angry expression.

“Pidge? Am I your best friend?”

Pidge blinked owlishly at him, her face aglow from the light of the screen in front of them, and she was obviously surprised by his question, “Well,  _ best  _ friend is a strong title, Lance.” He thought he might have seen a hint of red on her face, but he couldn’t be entirely sure with the strange lighting. Plus, what reason would she have to blush? “You’re definitely  _ one of _ my best friends, but I’m also really close with Hunk and Keith… Allura’s starting to make her way up there too. Plus I’m starting to get really close with James…”

To this day Lance isn’t entirely sure what possessed him, but when Pidge mentioned freaking  _ James Griffin _ in the running for who could be her best friend, he lost it, feeling himself go green with envy and red with rage simultaneously. He jerked forward, totally catching Pidge off guard and cutting her off mid sentence (which she would most definitely chew him out for later). He grabbed her by the face and kissed her.

...

_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! _

There was nothing but screaming inside of his head. Screaming because why would you do that you  _ idiot _ ? Screaming because why is she not responding? Am I doing something wrong? Screaming because it felt so very amazing to be kissing Pidge.

Lance was about to pull back and try to save face when Pidge finally responded, snaking her hands up his chest and gently moving her lips against his. They sighed almost simultaneously in bliss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing a little heavily, despite the fact that the kiss hadn’t actually lasted long enough for them to be short of breath. Pidge was smiling up at him, and Lance felt the corners of his mouth turn up just at the sight of her smile.

“Pidge?” Lance whispered, and she hummed contentedly in response, “Tell me I’ll always be your best friend.”

Pidge looked dazed for a second or so, before she raised an eyebrow teasingly. Lance felt his heart skip a beat at her expression, “I don’t know, Lance. How many best friends do  _ you _ know who have impromptu make-out sessions during game night?”


End file.
